Attraction of Opposites
by Robtheawesome
Summary: When you live in a small town like Ponyville, ponies tend to pair you off immediately. In the case for a certain blue hedgehog, ponies assume the mare who would capture his heart would be Rainbow Dash. But in truth, it is the town librarian and Celestia's apprentice, Twilight Sparkle, who catches his attention.


Attraction of Opposites

 **The following is a non-profit fanfiction. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Sonic belongs to Sega. Please support the official release.**

I found myself baffled by this sudden feeling when I'm around him. The whole situation is rather, surprising to say the least. It wouldn't happen in a million years, even if I was the only mare in Equestria, yet, I find myself, allured by this hedgehog. He didn't look like any of the hedgehogs I've seen, which is obvious since he stands on two legs and has arms and these extendables on his paws, or hands he calls them. Cobalt blue spines, peach skin on his arms, muzzle and torso. He eats like a pig, though has the decency to wear white gloves. His red and white shoes has gotten Rarity very interested in his world's culture. I feel my heart pumping when I gaze at his emerald eyes, with that smirk on his face. That smirk, when we first met, was kind of annoying; but over time, I grew fond of it.

He arrived to Equestria through a device known as a 'Warp Ring'. We didn't meet immediately after that, I've only grown notice of the blue hedgehog through the newspapers. They detailed the sightings, saving lives from accidents, stopping crooks in cities like Manehattan, Detrot, and Canterlot. Around the fourth week, a rampaging Ursa Major tore through Ponyville. There could've been casualties, until he showed up. My friends and I were doing the best we could to keep the bear at bay, but to no avail. It struck Fluttershy, hurling her towards some sharp branches within the Everfree Forest, and she could've been impaled, most likely killing her. But he came rushing in, saving her from certain death. We were surprised he came here, but saved the questions for later. It wasn't easy, and a long confrontation, but we managed to console it. After that mess, the townsfolk came out of their homes, thanking the blue hedgehog. He seemed a bit cocky, flashing that smirk, wagging his index finger. At first, I thought he was someone Rainbow Dash might've liked.

In the following weeks, this hedgehog, Sonic, stayed with me and Spike at the library, sleeping on the couch. He and my assistant instantly got along, teasing me at most times. Sonic pretty much gave me the nickname Sparklebutt, which made my cheeks flush. My flank isn't that big! The others seem to like him as well; he and Pinkie are the most hyperactive beings you may want to keep an eye on, Rarity conversed with him not only about the clothing of his world but these gems called 'Chaos Emeralds', he convinced Fluttershy to grow some confidence and helped her confess to Big Macintosh, and gave Applejack some help at Sweet Apple Acres. Out of all us, most ponies would've thought he and Rainbow Dash confessed their own feelings for each other. But, that wasn't the case, Rainbow was interested in Soarin from the Wonderbolts; which seemed logical when they usually meet each other. As for Sonic, he was actually happy for her. He was the first to congratulate her when they begin dating. I was a little curious about it, but Sonic playfully said " 'Sides, I got my eye on someone anyway." That only increased my curiosity, even though it frustrated me. I could've said that I loved him, but I didn't. I felt like a complete coward not saying anything. I've talked to Rarity, who seemed to be the expert in wooing stallions. She said I should use my feminine charms to get him to notice me. I let that sink, thinking he was interested in Rarity. Though it might be plausible, Rarity has standards, plus Sonic usually runs by, covering her in mud, and ruining her mane, which I do admit it is a little funny. Fluttershy is already engaged to Macintosh, and Applejack is too preoccupied in running the farm.

In hindsight, I could've realized he liked me, but dismissed it. What would Sonic see in me? Me, what others might call the teacher's pet? It's like the straight A student dating the jock, who in this case was specialized in running track. I found it kind of ridiculous to think of him having an interest in me. But last night, I was wrong. It began with me finishing my recent report for Princess Celestia, which involved some ponies who were still angry at Rainbow Dash for that 'Double Rainboom' incident. I myself was still a little peeved, which strained our friendship for a while, but I forgave her in time. They wanted her sent to jail, worst banished. But luckily, Sonic helped me and Soarin to save her, and convince the townsfolk that she was humble, and is willing to help out in daily activities around Ponyville. As I rolled up the scroll, using my magic to give it to Spike so he could send it to the princess.

"Ah," he exhaled, after igniting the scroll with his green fire sending it away. "that was a long day."

"Agreed," I nodded, my violet eyes glancing at my purple and green friend. "next time, I am letting Rainbow to her own messes."

I exhaled, laying down on my mattress, trying to relax. Then, Sonic comes barging in, with a huge grin on his face. " 'Sup, Twi?" He greets, emerald eyes staring at mine.

"Sonic," I catch my breath, my brows furrow into an annoyed glare. "do you really need to do that?" Spike begins to whistle, stepping out of the room, and down the stairs. Sonic waves the baby dragon goodbye, then turns to me.

He then rushes onto my bed, sitting next to me. "Probably," the hedgehog grinned, brushing a finger against my cheek. My cheeks flush, emerald eyes close to mine. "ya know, you do look pretty when you're angry."

My brows raise, my ears listening to that key word 'pretty'. "Y-You think," I felt my heartbeat rise, Sonic getting closer. I raise my head, my face was near his. My ears burn, as he wraps an arm around my back. The beating goes faster, my mind trying to piece it all together.

"Pretty." He answers, "Adorable." The hedgehog then leans closer, pressing his lips against mine. My eyes widen, feeling his touch, the gloved hand on my back moving up to my mane. As my heart was thumping non-stop, I close my eyes, wrapping my forelegs around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He climbs on top of me, as I lay my back onto the sheets of my bed. He places his free hand on my waists, as I pull away, panting heavily.

"S-Sonic," I breathed in and out, feeling a sensation. "I... well...," gulping, failing to even form a sentence. He places a finger on my muzzle, staring at me with half-lidded eyes. He then proceeds to remove his gloves, tossing them aside on my nightstand. Suddenly, I feel a burning sensation between my legs, almost, wet.

"Love you," he answers, leaning over to my neck, placing his lips on it. A moan escapes my lips, as he places his hands on my waists, gripping them. My hindlegs thrash around, as my thighs are being drenched. The smell of my own arousal begins to fill my room, as he leaves a trail of saliva on my neck. Sonic pulls away, staring at me in the eye. "I know."

"W-Why didn't you say something?" I inquired, feeling something brush against my puffy slit. Glancing down, I was revealed to his peach skinned member. It was vastly different from a stallion's, it looked long, and a little thick; what also brought my attention was that his phallus had two bumps, almost like a knot. Looking back up, I stare at Sonic, biting my bottom lip.

"Well," he begins rub his knotted shaft against my moist sex. "I thought you weren't interested." I moan again, feeling my vaginal walls convulse, though Sonic was teasing me at best. "that was until Spike told me about it this morning." He leans down to give me a quick kiss, then spreads my legs further apart. "He told me how you've liked talking about me, even though you don't admit it. The glances you give me, the red cheeks, and let's not forget that adorkable look when you're embarrassed."

Gasping loudly, I cling my forelegs around his neck, touching his back quills. "Before, I thought you might've liked Rainbow and," I moan again, my focus degrading. The hedgehog leans over, his muzzle near my ear.

"I get it," he whispers. "but you miss a few key things." He then positions the head of his member against my slit, pushing my lips apart to enter. "Rainbow has Soarin, I think of her as a friend, and you," he slowly goes in, only to be stopped by my hymen. "you're beautiful."

With that, he pushes through my hymen, tearing it. Wincing in pain, as blood trickles down his shaft. He proceeds to move his hips, giving slow thrusts. A series of moans and gasps escape my lips, I let go of his neck to let him thrust. This isn't how I imagined my first time, but I am not complaining right now. Right now, I was enjoying this, as was he. Sonic leans forward, as he begins to thrust deeper into my slit, feeling his knot enter. Shouting, the pace of his thrusting begin to change, ramming his lap faster. Light smacking sounds begin to echo throughout my room, making the experience more erotic.

"Ah~ Sonic," I chant his name, as he thrusts. My walls convulse around his throbbing member, as it goes in and out. Laying my head back, panting heavily. "Fuck me~ oh!" I probably sound like a whore, but it doesn't matter. This' between Sonic and I, two people enjoying each other's embrace. Wrapping around him again, I push the hedgehog closer against me. "M-More~!" I hollered, begging for more.

"Tight," he snarls, putting more force into his thrusts. The sounds of our coats smacking against each other grows, Sonic leaning over to nibble on my neck again. He moves his hand onto my flank, squeezing it. I feel my vaginal caverns collapse on his thrusting member, as it penetrates my cervix. "So fucking tight~!"

Dear Celestia, this' incredible! Closing my eyes, enjoying every second of this moment. I begin to hear Sonic pant heavily when he pulls away from my neck. I could tell that he's experienced, but I'm not bothered by it. Maybe because my thoughts were clouded, as I was filled with euphoria. Sonic leans over to me, pressing his lips against mine. He digs deep into my cavern, as ropes of hot liquid pour from his shaft. I moan into the kiss, as my vaginal walls clamp on his member; as my own juices squirt from my slit, drenching his lap and my bed. This caused a second wave of semen pour into my womb. I pull away from the kiss, out of breathe. "Dear Faust," I gasped, as Sonic collapses, laying next to me as he pulls out. "that was... incredible."

"Yeah," he nods, pecking my cheek. "glad ya liked it." He places an arm around me, as I rests against his chest. "Twilight at first, I thought you were a uptight unicorn who doesn't know how to have fun." He grinned, as I roll my eyes feeling a little annoyed. "But, as I got to know you, I learned that you're a pretty smart mare, who cares for her friends and the safety of others."

Smiling, I lean over to book his nose. "Well," I sighed. "I thought you were an arrogant jerk, a male version of Rainbow at worst." He scoffs, using his index to rub his nose. "But, I then learn that you're a guy who risks his life for others, even if it seems hopeless." My eyes feel heavy, but I smile at him. Sonic gives me a kiss, before I drift to sleep.

Outside of the Golden Oaks Library, behind Twilight Sparkle's bedroom window, a certain pink earth pony mare was glancing at the sleeping couple. Pinkie Pie giggled, grinning at the events that unfolded before her. She sat on the balcony of the tree home alongside a certain cyan, spectral maned pegasus. Rainbow Dash was snickering, failing to hold back her laughter.

"Wow," Pinkie exclaimed, turning to her giggling companion. "that was a doozy. Wasn't Dashie?"

Rainbow's response, was collapsing onto the wooden floor, laughing. She lies on her back, kicking her hind legs in the air, as her forehooves pressed against her stomach. "Oh man!" She cackles, trying to calm herself. "That was priceless. I knew they fucked eventually, but that was," the cyan mare continues to laugh even more.

"Well," Pinkie turns away from Rainbow, towards the reader. "That's all everypony," she waves. Rainbow stops, sitting up, glancing at the pink mare. She sighed, flapping her wings, hovering above the floor, then flying away, back to Cloudsdale.


End file.
